Love Never Dies
by ThePassionateRose
Summary: Sana never believed in myths. Until he came along. Still in 2012, Dracula is still very much alive. Hunting to find love from Sana and will not let her go until she gives him what he wants: eternal love.
1. The Reincarnate of This Age

**Love Never Dies**

Sana never believed in myths. Until he came along. Still in 2012, Dracula is still very much alive. Hunting to find love from Sana and will not let her go until she gives him what he wants: eternal love.

**Chapter 1 : The Reincarnate of This Age**

**Nina POV**

I tell you, it was just like every other day. That day I remember ever so clearly now. It was the day before everything in my life seemed to collapse.

I was walking down the street, thinking that my fiancé John who sold real-estate. He said he wasn't going to be back for at least a month. I got a letter from him today and it was pretty vague. Very much unlike him. He hasn't said exactly when he was coming home.

I went up the steps to our house and unlocked the door.

I lived with my friend Lucy. My parents died when I was quite young, and I've been living here ever since then.

Here in London, is where we live in a big mansion, it's old and fancy. Lucy and I love it.

I go up the stairs and hear noise coming from the living room.

Lucy must have people over, again.

I love my best friend Lucy. She is pure and virtuous. But she is the most notorious flirt I have ever seen. Which is sometimes quite entertaining, I daresay. She knows what to say to make the men fall in love with her.

I have forgotten that tonight was one of her get-together parties. She has them every so often.

I wander into the room and see who was there. And of course the three men who were all falling for Lucy. I couldn't help but smile. Morris, Holmwood, Seward. Quincey P. Morris the American from Texas. John Seward the doctor. And Authur Holmwood, who I predicted who would win the heart of Lucy. Lucy doesn't have a clue who she really loves. She is just one of those people pleasers, I guess.

The truth is that I admire Lucy, and I'm not surprised that men flock around her. I wish I were as pretty and as adored as she.

I watch from a distance as I always do. Knowing someday Jonathan and I will have our own house, throw parties and spend a happy lifetime together.

I could not help feeling so alone when he is not here.

After the party, Lucy and I discuss my letter outside in the gardens.

"He is so different in this letter, almost distant." I say.

Lucy takes my hand in hers and says

"Oh now don't worry, Sana, you know how he is. Business is business after all. You know how he is."

Yes. He did take his work seriously. He wanted us to have a good living while I finished college to become a school teacher. But we could've gotten married before he left…

"I guess so." I shrug the feeling off. Happy to have a friend like Lucy.

"I know who I love!" Lucy finally blurts out.

I smile and wait for my prediction to come true.

"And I've said yes!" she shows me a ring. Lucy was going to be married! I was so happy for her!

It reminded me I was still waiting to be married. I tried to convince John to marry me before he went on this trip but he said he'd feel better about it after he had a steady job.

Waiting…it felt like forever.

"I am to marry….Arthur!"

I knew it! I smile. Remembering my engagement to John. Oh John, how I missed him. _What was I doing? I had to be happy for my friend Lucy! She's going to be married!_

"You must be my maid of honor." I smile and nod. Lucy detects my sadness.

"Oh can't you be happy for me, Sana? Please? It will mean a lot to me." she said.

I still hold back in silence.

"Remember _Arabian Nights_?" She asked me teasingly, knowing it will make me smile.

I do and I laugh as I remember this morning.

One thing I know about Lucy, she can make the gravest person laugh.

Then rain began to fall.

We both smile at each other and know what we must do. We did this all the time, as children. Run through the gardens and maze until we are soaked. Her parents would scold us for doing such a thing. But we loved having the rain falling down on us, like it was renewing us, washing away any sins and make us at peace in the world. For at least a time.

Once we had enough we go inside and change and fall asleep.

Both Lucy and I would soon be plagued by countless, restless dreams.

I couldn't help but wonder when my life was actually going to begin. Unaware that tomorrow was the day I was going to regret, at least for now.

**Thanks for reading! Please, Please Review!:)**


	2. Nightmares and Voices

**Chapter 2 **

I wake once again to screams.

_Lucy!_

She's having her nightmares again.

I unlock her door and see her sleeping calmly.

"Lucy…" I ask quietly.

She gives no answer.

I come over to her bed. She remains motionless. I put my hand on her head to feel her temperature. At the slightest touch, she wakes and grabs my wrist and hisses. Her eyes flew open and saw me. Very confused.

"Lucy, it was a dream." I shake.

Her frightened look goes slightly away. She holds onto my hand to her cheek.

"It was so real, just too scary." She whimpers.

"What happened, in the dream?" I ask, rather curious.

Her horrified look she gave me, it pierced my soul.

"It was…about you. He came. And…he…"stammered trying to find words.

"Who?" I ask.

"I…don't remember." She looked confused.

"Well, it was a dream…it's done. What time is it? Oh my god, it's two in the morning!"

"I'm sorry I woke you Sana." She apologized.

"It's alright Lucy, you can't help it. I know you would do the same for me." I smile. But Lucy's face still holds some sort of fear.

"I'm going out today, and I'll be back in the evening."

I start to walk towards the door.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Hmm?" I ask. Sleep already returning to me.

"Don't go out today…he will be there…watching." She said coldly.

"Lucy, it's over. The dream is gone, forgotten. Pleasant dreams."

"Sana-" she pleads but I close and lock her door again.

She'll forget everything by this morning, like she always does when she has her nightmares.

* * *

><p>I love the mist in the morning.<p>

It's so refreshing.

I walk to the streets of London. I love it here so much. So beautiful and full of people in the morning.

I go into the book store. Which is open early because the old man Fitz was there working early. It didn't look too busy. I walk in and hear the soft bell ringing of welcome.

He's somewhat deaf. Fitz is a funny old man. He's a kind old gentleman who lives with his wife upstairs. They are a common old married couple. They're so sweet.

He doesn't flinch. He was too caught up in his books.

I walk up behind him, look over his shoulder.

I look and read the next line and recite in a deep, manly voice

"Don't move or I'll slit you throat."

He threw the book backwards and looks up at me.

He rearranges his glasses, stands up and then says

"SANA! Don't do that!" The old man pleads.

"Sorry, it was too good to resist." I smile.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Fine. Yourself?" I ask.

"Still scared out of my life." He pretends to be hurt. I laugh.

"How's business?" I ask trying to think up a conversation.

"Slower than ever. Hey do you know when Jonathan gets back?"

"No." I lower my head. I just couldn't go one second without thinking of him.

"Sorry." He answered sadly.

"It's okay." I hang my head in sadness and feel tears forming. Fitz gives me a handkerchief and I take it to dab my eyes.

"Well, take any book you want today." He says guiltily.

"Aw, Fitz you don't have to do that."

"No, I insist. Any book you want, you can have."

Unable to persuade him I say "Thank you." And go explore to see which book I would choose.

I brose the books, find _Pride and Prejudice_ and begin reading.

_An hour later…_

I am hearing voices.

_Look at me. _

I shake my head as if to get the voice out of my head.

_Look at me. _

Inwardly I scream, no.

_Look at me…NOW!_

I turn towards the bookshop window. And find a man staring at me.

Somehow I cannot stop staring back at him, afraid to break eye contact. Finally I muster the strength to jerk my head away.

I hear the bell ring. Somehow I know it was that man staring at me in the window.

I jump out from my seat and hide behind one of the shelves.

I look to my left; he wasn't on my left side.

I turn to my right. And he is there, staring at me. He began to walk swiftly towards me.

I turn to go down my left but he is there. How can that be?

_That's impossible…_

I go to the right and run right into him.

"Do not fear me." he growled.

I look for Fitz and I see him fast asleep.

He wrapped his arms around me and covered my mouth and took me into a dark closet and locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Do you believe in destiny?

**Do You Believe in Destiny?**

**Thanks for reviewing!:)**

"Sana…Do not fear me…" he whispered into my ear.

"Let me go!" I try desperately to get out of his strong grip around me.

"Don't struggle, please my love stop." He whispered again in my ear. His breath sent shivers down my neck. And I wasn't able to move. I was paralyzed in this position. Couldn't get away from his grip, just stand there with his arms around me, and I helpless to do a thing. Why? I do not know.

"How…how do you know my name?" I asked after regaining my voice.

He doesn't answer me after a moment.

"Do…do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds... true love?" his voice was a serious as the grave and his eyes, red eyes full of intensity. _Red eyes…_

"Wha…What?" I was trying to figure out how to get out of there. This guy was clearly insane.

"Sana. You are the one I have been looking for."

"Who…who are you?"

"I have traveled oceans of time to find you." As he caressed my cheek tenderly

_Oh God_. His voice was so soothing, so sweet, so inducing, so promising…I just barely push him away and shut the door behind me.

_Get the hell out of here!_ I hear myself scream.

I didn't move. I felt a strong mist. From behind the closed door. It was trying to hold me back. But I was strong now, to defeat it.

Then I ran, I ran for my life, I ran for my soul, I ran for everything I've ever known.

But to no avail.

The man was just outside the shop. And I ran right into him. I ran down the street and hailed a cab. I get in and he follows.

I start to get out, but he grabs my arm and makes me sit back down.

Before I can speak I hear him say

"To the movie theatre."

That brought me back to reality. I lacked the voice to speak.

My kidnapper is taking me to the movies…the movies.

And I couldn't even say anything.

I looked in the mirror, the taxi driver took no notice of my frightened look and I saw myself in the mirror. Somewhat looking deranged from just coming out of a locked closet with a man I have never known and now being taken to the movies.

Is this guy senseless? Or can he not take a hint? I think both.

But he wasn't in the mirror. I'm probably going insane now…great.

I regain my voice again.

"What the hell are you doing, Sir?"

"If you come along nicely, you won't be harmed. Does that sound appealing to you?"

I silenced. Even if this man was crazy and probably doesn't keep his promises, might as well try to escape now.

I try, nonchalantly look at the window, the man who is a creeper, the taxi driver and have my hand on the handle of the door. The cab stopped. And started and once it started I opened the door.

I hear the taxi driver

"Miss, are you insane?"

I respond with a small yes.

The door was closed by my kidnapper and we drove on.

He kept a very firm grip on my arm until we got there. I could feel his eyes on me. I daren't look at him. The weight of his eyes on me had this familiar sense I couldn't place.

* * *

><p>We exit the cab and approach the ticket seller.<p>

"Is there a particular movie you are interested in seeing?" he asks me cordially.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? I could escape now and tell all sorts of people that this guy kidnapped me. I would be free. But something about his air, his presence, interested me. I hate to say it . Hopefully, I can get out of this smoothly without causing any havoc. But again he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me up to the tickets.

"Two tickets for Dark Shadows please." I say in a shifty voice.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. A Kiss From a Beast

** Chapter 4: A Kiss from the Beast**

**I am very sorry, for updating. I hope you can find it in your souls to forgive me.**

The teller gives us the tickets and we proceeded to the popcorn.

"What do you want?" he asked me seriously, looking deep into my eyes. His red eyes kept bearing down on me. It was even worse because I was short and weak and he was so tall and strong.

"N…nothing. I'm fine." I cower.

"No you are not. You are afraid. I can sense it. You are appalled by me." he looked so sad at the last sentence. He looked so….so… vulnerable.

"I'll get you some popcorn. I'll be right back." And in a blink he was gone.

I could've escaped now.

But I didn't.

He came back and led me to our seats.

Dark Shadows starred my favorite actor of all time. And he was playing a vampire. It was a good movie. I'm just thankful he wasn't sparkly in the sun. I also hated movies that made vampires sparkly.

I have to say besides getting kidnapped, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.

It felt most awkward afterwards, my abductor had been very silent, didn't laugh, and barely ever cracked a smile. The entire time I felt his eyes boring into my soul, while his strong arm around my waist in case I would dare try to make an escape.

We left the theatre in silence. I prayed that this mysterious man for reasons of his own for kidnapping me would release me. And if not? Well, I can always scream and there were plenty of people around.

Then it dawned on me. I've been gone a whole day. A whole freaking day and I just thought I was enjoying myself with a man who just abducted me. Oh my god, what was wrong with me? WAKE UP SANA WAKE UP!

"As I promised, here is a taxi it will take us home." He motioned to the cab pulling in.

"Us?" I said uneasily. I backed away slightly and regained some sense, but not too much.

"Yes." As he lead me into the cab.

The car ride is was quiet as death. I kept looking out the window, scanning the sun setting along the horizon.

"Here." He suddenly commanded. The car suddenly halted. A familiar sight met my eyes. My house. He was going to let me go.

I open the car door and about to open the iron gate to my house, my freedom which I will never take for granted again.

_So close…_

The man grasps my wrist, and brings me towards him. With ease he circles his arms around my waist and brings me to him. I look frightened up at him and he stares boldly down at me.

"I'm sorry for giving you grief. I hope you can find it in your soul to forgive me. I couldn't-"

He stopped suddenly as if I didn't hear the last two words… _He couldn't what?WHAT?_

A moment passed, he waited for my answer.

Recovering my voice, I mumble out the words that don't even feel like mine. "You are forgiven."

He smiles and his smile reminds me of sunshine on a cloudy day, or a morning with fresh mist. I cannot help but respond with a small smile.

He smiled stepped away from me and still with his hands clasped on my wrist bowed, laid a modest kiss upon my hand. As his cold lips touched my hand, he looked up and smiled. My blood began to pulse rapidly.

"Goodnight, Sana." As he met my eyes again.

"Um…good night..?" I struggled to remember if his name was given.

"Please, permit me to introduce myself. I am Prince Vlad of Szekely." He bowed one more, and slipped in the cab and drove away.

Instead of running into the house, like a madwoman I felt like I was now. I stood out in the darkness, trying to reflect on what had just occurred. Had this really happened, what was going on? I shook my head as to rid myself of this nightmare. As I did so, a heard a wolf howl, I looked off to where I hear the cry. Something told me it was calling towards me. But I finally recovered my senses and ran inside for I was afraid. Something was wrong.

_But what?_

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Terrifying Truths of Dreams

Chapter 5: Terrifying Truths of Dreams

**Hello everyone! I'm happy to be writing again. Hopefully more updates will be coming soon! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. **

* * *

><p>The storm was horrific. The lighting stuck loud. The rain came down hard. I usually sleep well during thunderstorms but somehow not tonight. Something dreadful was coming; something awful was going to happen.<p>

I kept tossing and turning. Perhaps I should go to Lucy's bedroom. She was so worried when I returned. I was too. But I had no idea why. Probably because was kidnapped by some "prince". I should probably go and tell Lucy everything; after all she was my best friend. She had to know. I owed her that much.

I got up and went down the hall. The thunder seemed to grow louder as I approached the door. I slowly opened the door.

"Lucy?" I whisper. "It's me Sana..." I walk in. Lucy wasn't there! I rush to her bed.

"Lucy?" I scream. Her crucifix necklace lay on her bed. I turn and see her full length windows were opened! Oh, God not again! Lucy's sleepwalking has gotten worse and worse the past year.

Oh no! I rush out without thinking. I see Lucy walking to the gardens.

"LUCY!" I scream.

The rain and the strength to the thunder and wind stopped me as I ran out to Lucy. Who was still walking in her trance.

"LUCY!" I shriek.

She still didn't wake up as I saw her disappear into the darkness of the storm.

I followed the best I could run in the direction of Lucy. The heavy rain pouring down across my nightgown seemed to add heavy weights to my body as I ran to find Lucy.

Dark words penetrate my mind of darkish music that brings the fear of danger. _Where was she?_

_LUCY! Where are you?_

I suddenly hear cries and I run toward them and I find Lucy on a bench. Moaning, constantly laying down upon a bench with this dark figure on top of her. She was in a completely vulnerable position and he was taking advantage of her. I couldn't tell who or what it was. Instead of saving her, I cannot move. I am in a fixed position and horrifies of what I see. Unable to stop watching, unable to stop it from happening.

All of a sudden the dark creature bit into Lucy's pale neck. Her scream echoed even in the storm. My breath cuts short and I see the dark shadow look at me with anger and fear.

"No! Do not see me!"

And it vanished…just like a dream.

I run towards Lucy and cover her up the best I can. Shaking her to wake up, for she was still in her trance.

"Lucy, Lucy!" I say loudly, shaking her to wake up.

She stirs and says "I couldn't control myself."

"Lucy, you're dreaming. You're walking in your sleep again." _What had just happened?_

She was fully awake now as I helped her up. She said confusingly and somewhat agitated

"My soul seemed to leave my body. There was this agonizing feeling and, when it came back to me, I saw you shaking me."

She was dreaming, she had to be.

"You're all right, Lucy." I say reassuringly. "Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around."

We begin to walk fast paced out of the garden as she says somewhat dazed

"I had to. It sort of pulled me and lured me and I had no control. And those red eyes! I still have the taste of his blood on my mouth."

We finally make it up the stairs and Lucy faints against me.

_Now what am I to do?_

I cleaned up her face and neck the best I could. I noticed two little marks on her neck. Where the monster bit her. Or where they always there and I haven't noticed. Have I gone rather mad?

Did I call someone? I don't know… I felt too tired to even understand my own thoughts. I sat on a comfy chair facing Lucy. There was no use troubling anyone tonight. I would stay with her tonight in case she got up again.

What happened today? It seemed almost a blur as I sank into another terrible deep sleep. Full of horror, blood, and tragic ends of all the people I've ever loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! Please Review! :)<strong>


End file.
